Virago
by QueensDoItBetter
Summary: Mary always knew her life wouldn't be easy but she always hoped for a loving marriage. Her arrival back to court leaves her hopeless as Francis rejects her in every way. Mary soon finds herself in love with another: Sebastian. Throughout the trials of her royal life, Mary tries to stay true to her heart. Begins in Season 1 but diverges from the show and history. Mash, Francis/Lola
1. Chapter 1

_French Court_

She felt hopeful for the first time since she arrived at court. Grasping the pebbles in her hand, she skipped through the halls toward Francis's rooms. Mary felt the hope rise within her when she found Francis working with his swords. Despite knowing their relationship was still in its infancy, Mary still believed they could make it work. And she believed Francis felt the same.

Arriving at his door, Mary slowed her step and tried to control her breathing. Once it had slowed she knocked twice on the door. She waited anxiously as she heard footsteps come towards the door and heard the bolt click as Francis opened the door. "Mary," he exclaimed a little breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Mary began, butterflies filling her stomach with nerves. "I… I brought these for you. For your swords." She offered him the handful of pebbles and took a step forward trying to get closer to him. Francis suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "What is it?" Mary asked, noting the change on his face. "Are… are you not alone?" she took in his appearance: an undershirt, his hair tangled and a shine glistening across his forehead, his cheeks and lips flushed. "Oh. How could you?" she whispered without a second thought. "We are engaged!"

"Mary," Francis's voice went cold. "There is one thing you must learn about this court. And that is that I don't have to answer to you. Kings do not answer to their wives." He then slammed the door in her face. She stood processing the moment, listening to his footsteps fade away and a female laugh filter through the room. The hope that once filled her dissipated, deflating her heart. Tears filled her eyes as she backed away from the door. She rolled her hands into fists, the pebbles bruising her palms as she ran from his chambers.

Mary followed the same path out of the palace, flying down the stairs, her long skirts flowing behind her. She only stopped when she reached the edge of the pond, her toes inches away from the cool water. In her frustration she threw the handful of pebbles into the clear waters. Mary collapsed to the sand, sinking to her knees and cradling her head in her hands. She was shocked to feel one of her hands bare, the ring she had always worn missing. Looking over the water, she was struck with the realization that it must have gone with the rocks to the bottom of the pond. "No, no, no!" she cried in frustration. That emerald ring had been in her family for generations and had been with Mary since she had left Scotland. It was one of her only ties to her home. Her previously sad, hopeless tears turned quickly into hot, angry ones. Kicking off her shoes and peeling off her stockings, Mary gathered her skirts in her arms as she waded into the chilled water. Her feet sank into the sand as she searched the bottom of the pond for a hint of sparkle, anything that could resemble her ring.

"Is it custom for Scottish queens to go wading about through a pond?" a voice cut through the air. Startled, Mary looked up to see Sebastian, hands on his hips, laughing at her.

"I lost something," Mary snapped, returning her gaze to the water.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Sebastian offered, already pulling his boots off.

"I am sure you have better things to do than help me," Mary replied.

"Haven't you heard? As a bastard I am free to do what I wish, when I wish," Sebastian said chuckled as he stepped in the water. "Now what are we looking for?" Mary looked up from the water to meet his piercing green blue eyes.

"My emerald ring," Mary explained quietly, suddenly ashamed to be a queen standing in the middle of pond with clear evidence of her tears on her face. But Bash thankfully asked no questions. He simply began scanning the water for the ring as well.

After a long while of searching, Mary dropped her skirts in frustration. The cool water immediately soaked up into the heavy fabrics. "This is hopeless," she pouted.

"Nothing is hopeless," Sebastian replied. "I must ask though, how did your ring end up in here?"

"I threw a handful of rocks into the water," Mary sighed. "And the ring flew off with them."

"Now that is quite the predicament," Sebastian chuckled before turning rather serious. "Though it seems to me, you are upset over more than just a ring." Mary merely looked over to him, shocked that he had read her so well. "Are you already tired of French court?"

"No, just your brother," Mary admitted, wading over to Sebastian. "Is he always so temperamental?" Bash just laughed as he nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so" he grinned. "But you will find that I am quite the opposite, your grace."

"Please, call me Mary," Mary insisted, enjoying how at ease she felt around him.

"Mary," he said simply, her name sounding heavenly coming from him. They stood for a moment, their gazes locked on one another.

Mary was broken from her reverie as a breeze picked up, sending shivers down her spine. As the sun was beginning to set, the temperature was dropping slightly making the young queen with her soaked skirts shiver. "I should go change before I catch cold," Mary said, dropping her gaze. She began to step towards the shore but tripped over a rock she hadn't noticed. Two warm hands grabbed her waist, pulling her into Sebastian.

"Were you planning on swimming to shore?" he laughed, his breath warm against her neck. It sent another shive down her spine.

"Are you planning on letting me get to shore?" she countered, putting her hands on top of his for emphasis.

"Am I such bad company that you can't wait to be rid of me?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. She relaxed briefly into is grip, her back resting on his chest. She savoured the warmth but quickly reprimanded herself for this behavior. It was not acceptable for an engaged queen to be seen in such close proximity to the king's bastard. Suddenly she grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her waist, pushing back against him and pushing his hands backward. The sudden change in balance caused Sebastian to fall backwards into the water while Mary made her way to the sand. Once she arrived, she turned and giggled at the sight of Sebastian sitting with a frown in the water.

"Thank you for your help, Sebastian," Mary called as she picked up her shoes and stockings.

"Please, it's Bash," he replied, water dripping off him as he stood up.

"Enjoy you swim back to shore, Bash" Mary laughed as she made her way back to the castle.

* * *

"Mary!" Lola exclaimed as Mary entered her chambers, soaking wet.

"What on earth happened to you?" Aylee cried, jumping up to fetch a blanket.

"I lost my ring in the pond and I went looking for it," Mary explained as Greer began to unlace her dress.

"You are positively freezing," Greer noted. The girls worked quickly to get Mary into a new dress and seated by the fire. Once they were settled, Kenna looked to Mary with an inquisitive glance.

"Mary," she pressed. "Where you alone at the pond?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Mary gasped, her heart beginning to pound at the thought of Sebastian and how it felt to have his hands on her, the brief moment of her back pressed flush against him, his breath on her skin. She tried to hide the inevitable blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Look, you are blushing!" Lola gasped.

"So you weren't alone!" Aylee deducted.

"Was it Francis?" Greer asked. "How romantic!" Mary did not reply, she simply looked down at her hands.

"No," Kenna stated. "If it were Francis you would have told us the moment you got here. And I saw Sebastian walking back to the palace, also soaking wet."

"Bash?!" the ladies exclaimed.

"It must be a strange coincidence" Mary smiled politely, hiding the truth. "Now, will you call the servants to draw me a bath. I can't seem to shake this chill." Her ladies seemed to accept their Queen's statement and left in a flurry of chatter. Except Kenna. She paused on her way out.

"Just be careful, Mary," Kenna said quietly. "Court is a dangerous place and one wrong move could change everything." Then she left without another word.

* * *

Royal weddings were always a grand celebration. Everyone was smiling and laughing, dancing and drinking, dressed in their very best. Mary was no different. After her bath earlier, her and her ladies forgot all about the pond and instead focused on their makeup and hair. They were all visions to behold, every head turning when they entered the great hall.

The ceremony was long and traditional as usual but the moment the dancing music started, everyone was having great fun. Mary always found it difficult to pay close attention to everything during such parties like a queen should. All she wanted was to go dance with her friends and not have a care in the world. But she should instead being mingling with members of the privy council and the nobility.

She found herself growing more bored with each man she talked to. And this boredom is what caused her negligence. Mary had failed to realize how Catherine was watching her every move with anticipation of something. Mary had failed to notice that Colin, the young boy the Lola was in love with, was nervously pouring wine from a different pitcher than everyone else's, that he took great care with one glass. So when Mary was handed that glass by Colin, she was more than willing to take a hearty sip of the wine. Just as she was about tip the glass back, a hand swept in and took it away. "Excuse me, your grace, but I need to have a word with you," Bash's voice cut through the music. He grabbed her hand and tugged on it gently. Bored of her present circumstances, Mary willingly agreed. She politely excused herself from her conversation before following him out to a balcony.

"That is good wine!" Mary exclaimed as she watched Bash pour the wine out over the balcony.

"Mary, open your eyes," Bash explained. "You aren't at the convent anymore, not everyone is here to look out for you."

"It was just wine, Bash. How much harm could Colin of all people try to cause?"

"There was something suspicious about him, something is off," Bash tried to convince the queen. She merely rolled her eyes at his accusations. "On the other hand, now I have you on a balcony under the stars and away from the prying eyes of court," Bash's attitude turned from protective to flirty in an instant.

"Bash!" Mary exclaimed at the insinuations. "Do you flirt like this with everyone?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "But I rarely go swimming for just anyone. And even then it must be someone really special for me to dive into a muddy pond to search all afternoon for this." He held out his hand. Curiously, Mary held out hers. Much to her delight, Bash dropped her emerald ring into her outstretched hand.

"Oh Bash!" she breathed. "Thank you," she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace.

"Anything for you, Mary" Bash replied, pulling her closer to him. "Just be careful here. Not everyone has the best intentions for you."

"And what are your intentions?" Mary challenged, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"The very best," he smiled. He was about to say more when Greer cleared her throat, announcing her presence. Quickly, Bash stepped back from Mary and nodded to Greer.

"Mary, people have noticed your absence," Greer explained, looking pointedly to Bash. "Especially Francis."

"Oh," Mary replied. She looked to Bash with an apology before turning and following Greer to the great hall. She noticed immediately the eyes of Queen Catherine and Francis on her. She briefly met Francis's gaze before turning to find her ladies. "Come on girls, let's dance" Mary announced, kicking off her shoes and pulling Lola with her onto the dance floor.

All formalities were lost as the girls twirled and giggled across the floor. Their carefree attitude seemed to spread as other ladies joined them in their dance. As Mary spun around the room, she noticed his eyes on her. She locked her gaze with his, refusing to look away first. She was amazed at how quickly he had captured her interest. Mary was so lost in his blue eyes that she failed to notice the music stopping. She still didn't look away until Lola whispered in her ear that it was time for the consummation. Mary then broke her fascination with Bash and turned to her ladies. "I suppose it is time to retire for the night," Mary said.

"Or we could go watch," Kenna suggested, grabbing Mary's hand and pulled her along.

"We really shouldn't be watching this," Aylee whispered once they had arrived to their secret viewing point.

"Don't you want to know what you will be in for someday?" Kenna questioned. "This could be Mary and Francis very soon." Immediately Mary's face flushed. She couldn't think of doing this anytime soon, at least not with Francis. He had been so cold and unwelcoming to her, which was quite the opposite of his brother. Mary quickly tried to rid the thought of Bash from her mind, knowing that it was not proper to think of him in such a way.

The girls continued to watch until Aylee suggested that they go. Very quietly they each left the secret room, then continued their own separate ways to avoid being seen. Mary felt as though she should find Francis, to make things right. Kenna had been right. Her marriage to Francis could be happening any day now and she would at least like to be on good terms with him. Mary began to make her way to the great hall but took a wrong turn. She thought she knew these halls like the back of her hand but it seems like she had forgotten some aspects of the castle. "Are you lost, your grace?" Bash's voice cut through the silence of the dark hallway.

"A queen is never lost," Mary turned to him with a coy smile.

"So it was intentional to go somewhere far away from everyone else," Bash questioned as he stepped closer and closer to the queen.

"Not far enough, apparently, as you are here," Mary grinned. "I want to thank you for finding my ring. You have no idea what it means to me, it's all I have from Scotland."

"I would do anything for you, Mary," Bash replied, stepping closer still.

"Really? Anything?" Mary questioned, her heart hammering as he was just merely inches from her.

"Absolutely anything," He breathed, his face getting closer to her. Mary looked up at him, ready for what was about to happen. She knew she shouldn't but with the combination of feelings coursing through her in the moment, Mary was willing, even excited at the idea of kissing him.

The moment was shattered by a door creaking open farther down the hall, and the murmur of voices coming closer to them.

"I should go," Mary whispered, and then brushed past him. She quickly made her way back to her chambers, her heart hammering in her chest and excitement running through her. She almost had kissed Bash. They were so close.

Then reality crashed over her. Mary could never be with Bash. She was engaged to his brother, the dauphin of France, the man her country relied on. With a sigh Mary, got undressed. She always knew life would be difficult at court but she never would have assumed that so soon into her arrival she would have two men in her life.

As Mary curled up in her bed, her thoughts traveled back to Bash. He was so kind and handsome. He was real with her and seemed genuine. Her last waking thoughts before drifting off to sleep was the imaginings of his lips on hers.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I shipped Mary and Bash from the second I saw them together. I always hoped they would find a way to be together so for now in my story they will be. I think Francis was very inconsiderate to Mary in the beginning and never treated her very well so I am using that as motive for Bash and Mary to come together.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will stick with the story! Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her blissful sleep was terribly interrupted by the feeling of another in her bed, ripping her sheets from her sleeping form and beginning to push her nightgown up over her bare legs. Immediately, Mary screamed at the sight of the intruder. Her screams became louder as she realized the intent of her assailant and the identity. Colin. Panic coursed through her as his hand tried to smother her cries for help and she began to kick at him, trying anything to stop his brutal attack. Much to Mary's relief, someone burst into the room pulling Colin from her bed and forcing him to the cold floor. "Forgive me, your grace," Colin begged, his eyes full of unshed tears. "Forgive me."

"Silence," her rescuer ordered, his voice cold. Mary let out a breath seeing as her knight in shining armor was none other that Bash. "Are you alright, Mary?" his voice softened as he sent a worried look her way.

"Yes," Mary replied with false confidence. She had no intentions of showing her true feelings: fear, confusion, anger. Before Mary could ask Colin any question to ease her mind, a group of guards came running in and took Colin from Bash's hands. They then proceeded to drag him out of her room and through the halls to the dungeon.

"Mary," Bash said again, his voice much gentler than before. "Are you really alright?" Letting her guard down, Mary simply shook her head and drew her knees to her chest. The tears she had held back were now beginning their trek down her cheeks. Bash carefully approached the shaken queen, knowing to keep his distance. "Did he hurt you? Did he…"

"No," Mary looked up at him quickly. She knew how dangerous this predicament was. If, for any reason, a rumor got out that her virtue was ruined, then her chances at marrying anyone beneficial for Scotland were nothing. No royal or extraordinarily wealthy man would dare marry a ruined queen. It was a construct that had bothered Mary for years. She had been brought up in a world where a king, a man, could have as many mistresses and endeavors as he pleased, even before marriage. Yet the moment a woman, a queen, was merely seen with another man or even had her own endeavours, she was forever ruined and would face years of ridicule and perhaps death.

Mary was still rightfully upset at the attempt. She knew that her virtue would now come into question and that everyone would expect her to simply forget it and move on. But in that moment, it was hard for Mary to even think of moving on. "Bash," she questioned, a pained look in her eyes. "Is this my fault? Did I give him the wrong impression earlier? Did I somehow ask for him, for this?"

"Oh Mary," Bash breathed, moving to sit next to her. "No. What he did was wrong in every way. No one ever asks for assault, it's not your fault. He is the one in the wrong, not you. Regardless of what impression he got from you earlier, he should never have acted in this way. No person ever should." In response, Mary leaned her head on his shoulder and found his hand with her own.

"Why were you the first one here?" Mary asked after a while. "Where were my guards?"

"They weren't outside your door when I arrived," Bash explained. "I thought maybe you weren't in your rooms, that you were with one of your ladies so I was about to leave when I heard your screams."

"They were supposed to be here," Mary stated, her confusion growing. "That still doesn't explain why you were outside my door."

"Well," Bash took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know it sounds silly but I thought maybe you were still awake and we could maybe have a round of cards or something of the sort."

Before Mary could even try to respond to that, Francis, Catherine and Henry burst into her rooms. Bash immediately stood and respectfully bowed to the royals. "Mary, are you alright?" Francis asked, taking in the sight of Bash.

"Yes," Mary stood, wiping away her tears. "He was unsuccessful in attempt to rape me."

"That is good to hear," Henry stated. "Bash?"

"I was walking near when I heard her screams and rushed to help," Bash quickly explained. "Her guards were nowhere to be seen."

"A likely story," Catherine raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Her guards are back now so let us retire for the night and discuss this in the morning. Have no fear, Mary, you will be safe here."

* * *

The next morning, after a fitful sleep Mary sought out Henry and Catherine. Mary had spent a fair amount of time thinking about the events of the night before. She remembered the complete and utter surprise on Colin's face when she woke up, the shocked yet sorrowful look in his eyes as he reached to cover her mouth, the pleas to forgive him as he was being dragged away from her. She had even spoke with the distraught and equally confused Lola, who confided in Mary that Colin had told her that he was ordered by someone inside the castle. "Mary, Queen of Scots," the page announced as Mary entered the throne room. Everyone gave her the courteous nods and bows, which Mary acknowledged with her own.

"Mary, to what do we owe the pleasure on this fine morning?" Henry asked.

"I want a full investigation into the case of Colin's attack on my virtue," Mary stated confidently. "He spoke to one of my ladies of orders coming from within the castle walls. There is also the fact that my guards were missing without my orders."

"I find it shocking that you would look further into this," Catherine purred. " Rumors are poisonous, my dear. If Francis, if anyone, knew you wanted to find more about you assailant, well you would know what kind of talk would spread. Your reputation is a risk."

"He is my subject," Mary countered. "And as his ruler, I demand justice and full investigation."

"I admire your just rule, Mary," Henry smiled in true admiration. "However, we are, regrettably, unable to follow through with your requests. Colin was beheaded this morning on the account of treason." There was nothing else Mary could do. He was dead and whatever information she had hoped to get from him died with him. Defeated, Mary moved to the side of the throne room dreading the moment she would have to face Lola after she learned of Colin's death.

"Your highness, Princes Francis and Charles," the page announced as Francis entered the room with the young Charles by his side. Bash was not too far behind them. Mary blushed ever so slightly as Bash's blue eyes met hers from across the room. He gave her a polite nod but she could tell he wished to do more by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Charles," Catherine said lovingly, standing and moving to him. "Madeline is on her way here!"

"Mother, I don't even know Madeline," Charles mumbled, knowing better than to speak up.

"She will be a good match for you," Henry stated, sensing his younger son's hesitancy. "She's french, she's loyal and she's rich. The only problem is that she is not a royal."

"But," Catherine interrupted. "She has whole zoo. Including a giraffe." At this, Charles smiled no doubt as he imagined himself having a giraffe.

"Francis, you and Charles are going to ride out to meet her," Henry ordered. "She was sent alone from Morocco." This inspired Mary. She knew that she had to try and get closer to Francis, her country depended on that. And this situation was eerily similar to her own: a young girl being sent across the seas to France and set to meet her future husband. Mary knew all to well how frightening this would be for young Madeline.

"Perhaps I can go with them," Mary spoke from the side of the room. Catherine turned to look at her with a glare. "Afterall, I know how it feels to be in her position so perhaps I can help ease her nerves."

"Alright then," Henry declared. "Mary will be joining you on your journey."

* * *

The journey was longer than Mary had expected. It had begun alright with Charles earnestly repeating all the facts he knew about giraffes. But then the gentle rocking of the carriage lulled Mary to sleep. She had barely slept the night before and she could do nothing to stop her nap.

When she woke up, they were just arriving to the landing. Charles must have said something because both he and Francis were stifling laughter as they looked at Mary. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing," Francis smiled and shook his head. She enjoyed seeing his smile.

"You snored a little," Charles whispered and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I do not!" Mary affirmed, blushing slightly as the carriage halted. A page came and opened the door, helping them all down onto the grassy cliff. Mary looked to Francis, hoping to see his smile again but was met with a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"There's too many boats, and they're English," Francis's voice filled with worry. "Guards, prepare to get Mary and Charles out of here. Can you ride well enough?"

"Yes," Mary replied, fear coursing through her. She knew the English must be here for her and she so willingly lept into their trap. Immediately her thoughts went to Bash and how she wished he was here with her. She knew that he would give her reassuring words and keep her safe. The guards had brought a horse around for her which she easily mounted. "Give me Charles," Mary stated. "He and I will get a head start and ride to the castle."

"That's nonsense," Francis shook his head. "You can't ride fast enough on your own, let alone with a child. Women aren't built for that." Before Mary could argue back, and prove how very wrong his beliefs were, hoofbeats were approaching them. Much to Mary's relief it was Bash.

"Stand down," he called. "They aren't hostile. They sent a message to court stating that they helped the French ship and are taking Madeline ashore in peace."

Bash's statement proved to be true as the English landed, bearing no arms and escorting Madeline and her ladies to shore. The children were adorably shy to one another, each unwilling to step forward and merely say hello. Deciding to help them, Mary smiled and stepped toward Madeline. "I know you must feel nervous and even a bit scared, but you are safe here, and you will have fun here. There is much to see and do at French court," Mary said softly before pushing her gently towards Charles.

As the two children bowed and curtsied, Mary looked up to see Bash smiling at her from behind the entourage. He still sat atop his horse and with the sea breeze gently blowing his hair around, Mary was captivated by how handsome he looked. Here revery was interrupted by Francis ordering the guards to prepare for the ride back to the castle.

"The ladies must be taken back at once, this chill is not good for them," Francis mentioned to a disappointed Charles who wanted to explore the area more. Mary was surprised by the statement, she had not thought Francis would believe such nonsense. Maybe that was true of French women but as a Scot, Mary was accustomed to the chilly weather and living with the nuns was no exception. She had not lived the life of luxury there and was often a little on the colder side during the winter. "Come along, Mary, the carriage is waiting for you," Francis called.

"Don't bother," Mary smiled. "I would rather ride." She then called for one of the extra horses and pulled herself onto the saddle without any help. Francis merely stared at her while Bash could barely hold back his laughter.

"I take it Francis is unaccustomed to a woman making her own decisions," Mary said to Bash as they entourage began moving. Bash laughed in response.

"No, I suppose not," he replied, looking over to Mary. "Most women bend over backwards, often literally, for him." Mary scoffed at the meaning of his words.

"Well I have no intention of doing that for him," Mary stated, still upset over Francis's dismissal of her. "Or anyone for that matter."

"Really? No one?" Bash playfully raised an eyebrow. Mary bit back a giggle but could not stop the blush rising to her face. Bash clearly noticed as he gave her a knowing grin.

"I think you are forgetting, good sir, that you are talking to a queen," Mary retorted.

"A thousand apologies, your grace," Bash bowed in his saddle, his voice mocking the nobles who frequently found themselves apologizing to the King and Queen. Mary smiled as she turned her attention to the woods around them. The trees towered above her, creating sprawling patterns with their branches. She loved the greenery around her and the silence that surrounded the group. Mary wondered if people dared to live in these woods, away from the busy and dirty towns, away from the vile court. Mary had loved her time at the nunnery, away from most people and in the middle of nature. After just a few days at court, Mary would give almost anything to live in peace and quiet again.

Her memories were suddenly broken as her horse stalled, refusing to move forward again. She tried to urge him on, but it was no use. Bash had dismounted his own horse and moved to Mary to help get the horse moving again. As soon as Bash was within an arm's reach, Mary's horse remembered how to move but instead of merely walking along, he raced forward and off the road taking Mary into the trees she had just been admiring. "Bash," she screamed as the horse galloped farther from the road. Knowing that a fall at this speed would be dangerous, Mary opted to hold on to the saddle and the reins trying to keep herself on.

She had no idea how far they were in the woods when her horse finally came to a stop. Everything looked the same to her now and panic began to course through her. She regained control of her horse but only just barely. The snap of a twig behind them caused Mary to be thrown off the saddle, landing quite awkwardly on the ground. Before she could do anything else, the horse took off, running from the fallen queen. Once more Mary heard the snapping of the underbrush around her. Something was coming towards her and she doubted that it was her horse. Standing in a panic, Mary ran over to a tree and hid behind it. Peeking around the trunk she saw a man on a horse coming near her.

Relief rushed over her as she realized it was Bash. "Bash," she cried, stepping from behind the tree.

"Mary, are you alright?" he asked, jumping off his own horse and running to her. Mary ran to him, throwing her arms around him.  
"Thank goodness you found me," she whispered into his chest. "I have no idea where I am."

"What happened to your horse?" Bash asked, smoothing down her wild hair.

"He spooked again," Mary explained. "If I wasn't riding side saddle, I would still have him." Bash chuckled at her response.

"I'm glad you're here though, who knows how far her would have carried you," Bash said softly, pulling away from her. He smiled though as he took her in.

"What?" Mary questioned his amused glance.

"You look like a bush dressed up as queen," he laughed, reaching to pull a leaf from her hair. Sure enough when Mary looked down at her gown there were leaves and twigs stuck everywhere. She quickly brushed them away from her skirts.  
"Okay, let's get going," Mary said but was stopped by Bash reaching and cupping her chin. With his other hand he pulled a few more leaves from her tangled hair.

"What would people say if you returned to court, on my horse with half the forest in your hair," Bash grinned. "They might suspect you were out here bending over backwards for me." Mary stepped closer to Bash, placing her hands on his chest.

"Only in your dreams," she whispered before playfully pushing him away and turning to the horse.

* * *

"Oh Mary," Greer exclaimed, as Mary dismounted the horse. She immediately missed the heat from Bash, the feeling of him sitting behind her. "Francis told us what had happened and how Bash went to rescue you."

"How romantic," Kenna grinned, locking eyes with Mary.

"Only if it were Francis," Aylee corrected. Mary ignored their comments as she was focused on the absence of one of her ladies.  
"Where's Lola?" she asked.

"She heard of Collin's death," Greer said quietly. "She is very upset about it."

"Take me to her," Mary ordered, waving a simple goodbye to Bash who watched her go. The girls made their way to Lola's room only to find her crying on her bed. "Lola," Mary called out gently. "It's time we get ready for Madeline and Charles's party tonight."

"I don't want to go," Lola sobbed. Mary moved to sit next to her but Lola moved as if she was repelled by Mary's presence. "Get away from me. It's your fault he's dead."

"Lola, he tried to rape her," Greer asserted, standing up for her queen.

"Anyone who gets close to you suffers," Lola accused. "If you weren't so beautiful and cunning, he would still be here. I know you tricked him into it. He said someone else was behind this, that it wasn't his fault. You're just covering your tracks after you slept with him." Silence filled the room as Mary digested the accusations thrown at her by a girl she had considered her friend. Mary stood with dignity, not letting her emotions be seen by her ladies.

"I am your queen, Lady Lola, and I am never to be spoken to that way. Above that I am your friend and I would never do something as terrible as that. I know you loved him and I would never go behind you back and do that," Mary stated, her voice eerily calm and authoritative. "He made the decision to enter my chambers. I tried to give him a fair trial but he was executed under French law, which cannot be undone now."

"Mary," Aylee interrupted. "Don't be so harsh on her. She just lost her love."

"I will be harsh, Aylee," Mary turned to face her. "Because if I am not, I will be walked all over. I will not tolerate this from my ladies. If this is how you all feel, then we can go forth as you being my ladies in waiting, not my friends. Lola, if you truly feel this way then you can be dismissed from my service. Go home." Mary then stormed to the door where she paused, turning to see the uncertain looks from her ladies. "We aren't girls anymore," she said quietly. "This is the real world and now, I need you to all be ready to go to this party and show the English that nothing they throw at me will stop me."

* * *

While the room was light and filled with joy, Mary could see through the facade. Catherine watched the events unfold with a critical eye. Henry was more interested with the women dancing around him than his son. Mary's ladies stood tensely by her side, afraid of making the wrong move and plastered fake smiles on their faces. Lola stood farthest away from Mary, refusing to make eye contact. The English ambassadors mingled amongst themselves, occasionally throwing a glance or two toward Mary and then toward Francis. Mary immediately put two and two together as she watched the English note the distance between the supposedly engaged couple.

She nodded to her ladies before making her way to Francis, who had been sulking against the wall all night. Out of the corner of her eye, Mary noticed Bash watching her. She gave a polite smile but continued to Francis despite her entire body wanting to run into Bash's arms. "Francis," she greeted him with a small curtsy. He nodded his head to her. "Let's dance," she offered him a hand. He reluctantly took it and they made their way to the dance floor.

"What are you doing, Mary?" he asked as they twirled about.

"Dancing with my fiance," Mary smiled, hoping to convince the English of their very real engagement.

"Don't play games with me," Francis demanded, his voice hard. When Francis spun Mary back to him, she went a little bit farther until they were moving with their bodies flush against each other.

"Please," Mary pleaded, as he tried to distance himself. "They're watching me. And I don't want to give them anything to doubt this union." Francis then was silent but he at least put on a smile and relaxed.

"Let them talk about this then," Francis whispered in her ear. As the end of the song neared, Francis spun Mary away from him only to pull her into his arms, dip her low and kiss her passionately. Mary's entire body tensed as she felt his lips touch hers. Her first kiss.

The clapping of the rest of the court brought Mary back to the present. Francis broke away from her lips, pulling her back into a standing position. "Hopefully that helps," he smiled sheepishly, his face flushed ever so slightly.

"I think it did," Mary whispered, noticing her own blush as she scanned the room. Her ladies were whispering amongst themselves, the English nodded their heads and spoke to own another no doubt about their performance. Mary found herself searching for someone. But she could not find him in the crowd. It seemed as though Bash had simply disappeared which made Mary feel inexplicably sad. Afterall, she was getting what she wanted. An engagement with Francis who at least was willing to help her and even kiss her.


End file.
